


all my maybes (are you)

by ThisUsernameTaken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Short, Snow, now that i revisit this its pointless and sappy and awful please look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameTaken/pseuds/ThisUsernameTaken
Summary: He laughs, lips so accustomed to a scowl drawing into a beam that leaves his eyes crinkling in the corners.He laughs, a high clear thing, and in that moment, Hinata feels his heart stutter.





	all my maybes (are you)

He laughs, lips so accustomed to a scowl drawing into a beam that leaves his eyes crinkling in the corners.

He laughs, a high clear thing, and in that moment, Hinata feels his heart stutter.

Maybe it's the wind bitten red of their cheeks. Maybe it's the adrenaline burning fire though their veins in the crisp cold air. Maybe it's the flecks of snow in their hair, drawing out the glint in their eyes, of youth and energy and life, so much of it his chest aches.

A thousand maybes run through his head, with only one definite truth.

Hinata's never loved him more than in this moment, here in the snow, fresh from a race up the mountain and back.

Hinata's never loved him more than in this moment, exhaling clouds into the winter sky. In this moment, laughter cutting through the cold. In this moment, here with him, together.

And then Kageyama's gone, and from one blink to the next there's a snowball in his eyes.

He splutters and bats it off, glaring at the traitor, looking comical as he blinks out the snow furiously.

"You!" He hisses, ineffectively pointing a mitten clad finger.  
"You! What the hell was that for!"

"Wipe that sappy look off your face, dumbass. It's sickening." Kageyama mutters, and turns his back to trudge away.  
He's blushing. (Why did that idiot have to look so damn happy- endearing- alive?) Something flips in his stomach. It's not entirely unpleasant.

"HAAA?!! I was happy, you moron! Don't- how dare you walk away- get back here-!"

Scooping up a handful of snow, he lunges after him, and with a triumphant splatter of white on Kageyama's coat races ahead, whooping.

"Why you-" the other boy only snarls, and with a yell of his own darts forward to catch up.

Shouts of limited intelligence and snarls of the unfair usage of head starts fade into the distance.

It's love, but they don't know it yet.  
It's love, simply complex, free as the wind in their hair.  
Maybe it's the happy rush of companionship. Maybe it's the high of just being alive.

The throes of youth, these golden days. It's none of that sap and yet all of it. They're boys, from the start and to the end of it-- maybe that's answer enough.


End file.
